Wolfstorm
Description Appearance :Broad-shouldered auburn she-cat with piercing blue eyes, a fluffy tail, and a battle scarred body and face. Personality :Hot temper, but quite friendly if you get to know her. She doesn't like talking about girly things, and prefers hanging out with toms. Loves picking fights and pulling pranks, and gets in trouble often. Skills :Excellent fighter, and very good pranker. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Wolfstorm was born to two very proud SunClan warriors. Her mother, Arrowshard, was the from the noble Arrow line, that started with Ivyfoot and Pricklestream's daughter, Arrowheart. Unfortunately, Feralkit died at birth. She grew up with a loving brother, and a very best friend. Wolfpaw, Specklepaw, and Flamepaw would do everything together. However, she was very wary of Burnpaw's impulsive sister, Firepaw. :When the group was ready for warriorhood, they were sent out to hunt. However, Firepaw lead Flamepaw to a very dangerous place, called Scorch Stone. Here, rattlesnakes and other dangerous creatures lived, and the temperature was very hared to withstand. Flamepaw managed to avoid a rattlesnake attack, but he died of the intense heat. Firepaw blamed it all on Wolfpaw, but no cat believed her. Flamepaw was given the dying warrior ceremony, and named Flameflight. From that day on, Wolfpaw considered Firepaw her worst enemy. Adulthood :Wolfstorm was hunting one sunny morning when a figure knocked into her. It was sleek, lean, and abnormally handsome. She didn't fall in love immediately, but gradually her young foolish self let her be swept away. *insert gross cat stuff* Five sunrises later, she realized that she was expecting the dude's kits. Worst of all nobody believed her when she said it was an accident. Two moons later, Ravenpaw was born, along with Flykit, Pricklepaw, and Blazepaw. Around the same time, her mother gave birth to Wavepaw and Condorkit, who later became Cascade. :Flykit died of greencough, though it is highly suspected that Ravenpaw had a hand in it. Pricklepaw and Blazepaw were found dead on the border of SunClan/SoulClan territory, and immediately she knew that some cat in SoulClan killed her precious kits. Wolfstorm believes Creekpaw did it, even though other cats whisper otherwise. Now Ravenpaw is her only surviving kit, and there is no close relationship between them. And after Palmpaw is given to her as an apprentice . . . Pedigree Father: :Cloudfur: Deceased, StarClan Residence Mother: :Arrowshard: Alive Siblings: :Feralkit: Deceased, StarClan Residence :Flameflight: Deceased, Unknown Residence :Wavepaw: Alive :Cascade: Status Unknown : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends :Speckleflame: He's a cool cat, and I've known him for quite a while. Don't ask me if I have a crush on him—I won't answer. ::Wolfstorm considers Speckleflame a good friend, and has known him for a long time. She plays with him most often, but knows he's found love in another she-cat. Wolfstorm wishes her very best friend well. :Burnfeather: Wow, he's great. He's nice. Do I have a crush on him? What? NO! What makes you think that? No--shut up! :: :Mistflight: :: Enemies :Firepoppy: :: Notable : Images File:Wolfstorm.kit.png|'Kit''' File:Wolfstorm.apprentice.png|'Apprentice' File:Wolfstorm.warrior.png|'Warrior' File:Wolfstorm.queen.png|'Queen' File:Wolfstorm.deputy.png|'Deputy' Category:SunClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Cats Owned by StarlightGirlHSS